A Wedding And Much More
by SailorMia
Summary: Serena and Darien are getting married! But why is Queen Serenity there? Surely its not just to see her daughter getting married... Sorry for rubbish summary
1. Waking Up Serena

"Wakey, wakey sleepy heads" Ilene called softly to the sleeping scouts on the floor in the living room.

Raye woke up growling.

"Mrs.Tuskino?" She asked uncertain

"Hai Raye, Get Serena up at least! She needs to start getting ready!" Ilene squealed

Amy stirred and opened her eyes

"Oh my gods, Today's the day!" Amy cried

Ilene giggled.

"I'll go make Serena's favorite breakfast, any requests?" Ilene asked

"I'll help!" Lita chirped, just waking up

Ilene smiled and nodded.

A loud pitch squeal filled the air.

"Mina would you shut up!" Raye shouted covering her ears with her hands. Amy looked over at Serena who just turned over still fast asleep.

"ITS SERENA'S WEDDING DAY!" Mina screamed excitedly

She crawled over to Serena and started to shake her

"SERENA, SERENA TODAYS YOU'RE BIG DAY!" She squealed

"5 more minutes mum" Usagi grumbled with her eyes closed

Mina sweat dropped, got up and walked out of the room

"What is that ditz up to?" Raye asked

Lita and Amy merely shrugged

Mina came running back into the room with a back pack, unzipping it she said

"Figured I'd have to use this" She pulled out a red fog horn and the scouts burst into laughter. Ilene grinned.

Mina put it up to Serena's ear and pressed the button. A loud bellow came out of it and Serena jumped high into the air.

"AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LUNA IM UP IM UP" She screamed

Everyone collapsed with laughter. Usagi looked around at the laughing people confused. Realization hit her.

"IM GETTING MARRIED TODAY" She shouted jumping up and down.

Ilene giggled.

"Me and Lita are making you're favorite for breakfast Sere, what would everybody else like?" She asked

Serena squealed clapping her hands.

"Same as Serena please Mrs.Tuskino" Mina asked politely.

Lita and Ilene walked out of the room.

"Im getting married today" Serena whispered to herself

"Hai Serena and we're making sure you're not late as usual, meatball brains" Raye grinned as Serena stuck her tongue out at her.


	2. The Schedule

"Darien, wakey, wakey" Andrew called shaking Darien lightly

Darien opened his eyes slowly.

"Im getting married today" He mumbled

Andrew grinned "Yes you are Mr.Chiba"

Darien grinned sitting up.

"Ken's making breakfast" Drew stated. Darien nodded.

Over the past month Ken and Darien had grown a true father son bond, Darien was officially part of the family.

Ken walked in a few minutes later carrying 2 bowls of cereal.

"My wife is usually the one that does the cooking" He grinned sheepishly

Darien chuckled a bit taking the cereal and thanking him sincerely. Drew started to dig in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena put her knife and fork together down on her plate.

"Yummy! Thanks mum" She chirped. Everyone looked up with sweat drops.

"Serena, you ate all that in about 2 minutes!" Amy said in disbelief

Serena grinned sheepishly.

Just then Sammy walked sleepily into the room.

"How's my number one page boy?" Serena asked

"Sleepy" He grumbled

Ilene smiled as she handed Sammy his breakfast.

"Cheers" He mumbled sitting down and starting to eat it slowly.

"Right, Serena this is a schedule for you to follow, getting ready, that way you get to the chapel on time and we have time to get ready ourselves" Amy said handing everybody a schedule.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Thanks Aims" Serena smiled. She looked down at her schedule and jumped up, running up stairs shouting

"IM LATE FOR MY SHOWER AIEEEEE"

"That's Serena for you" Sammy grinned.

"I hope Darien knows what he's getting himself into" Ilene groaned

"Oh trust us when we say he knows" Mina said smiling slyly

All the scouts grinned at Mina.


	3. Conceiving Rini

Darien got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower half.

"Morning" Said a voice from the window

Darien jumped up shrieking, his towel falling down.

He looked towards the window and spotted Luna and Artemis.

Luna had her eyes shut tight mumbling 'Ew, ew, ew, ew'

Darien looked at Artemis with a confused look; he was rolling over with laughter staring at Darien's lower half.

Darien followed his gaze and turned deep red pulling up his towel and wrapping it firmly around his waist again.

"What are you two doing here?" Darien yelled with embarrassment

Artemis couldn't stop laughing; Luna opened her eyes and nudged Artemis sharply

"Oww" He growled

"We're just here to say hi" Luna grinned "And apparently Serena will have a good time conceiving Rini"

Darien blushed a brighter red.

Artemis fell over laughing again.

"Erm" Darien cleared his throat "Have you seen Serena this morning?" He asked

Luna grinned slyly "Just about to go over there now" She hopped out of the window out of sight.

"Luna really isn't that stern is she?" Darien asked Artemis

Artemis winked and grinned as wide as a cat can before hopping out of the window after Luna.

Darien sighed and walked out of his bathroom into his bedroom

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena walked down stairs in her bathrobe.

"Sammy's turn" She called

Sammy ran upstairs, hitting Serena on the way past her.

She glared at him muttering

"Spore"

Mina got up and hurled Serena onto a chair grinning fiercely.

Serena looked around confused and spotted a stranger smiling down at her politely, Serena smiled back a little.

Lita spotted Serena confused look.

"Serena this is Analisa, She's a professional hair dresser, and she'll be doing our hairs today!" Lita squealed

Serena gasped.

"But I thought Raye was going to do our hairs! A professional was way to expensive" She stated with confusion

"Well Serena we're all chipping in, you're going to have you're dream wedding" Amy smiled

Serena just stared at the scouts with her mouth agape while Analisa started to get to work on her hair.

"Thank you so much you guys! You really didn't have to do this!" Serena finally said through tears of happiness.

Everyone smiled

"No we didn't have to, but we wanted to" Mina said "I would hug you, but you're busy"

Serena giggled.

Sammy called from upstairs

"MUM'S TURN"

Ilene came from the kitchen

"Are you guys ok while I have a shower and get ready?" She asked

"Hai" Every said together

Ilene smiled and ran upstairs.

A knock suddenly came from the door

"I'll get it!" Lita sang skipping out of the room

"You nervous Meatball head?" Raye asked receiving a quick glare from Serena

"Nope not at all" She grinned

"Really? Not nervous you're going to trip and fall flat on you're face?"

"No im not and you can't call me meatball head, my hair isn't in meatballs pryo" She scowled

Raye glared at Serena before breaking out into laughter

Lita came back into the room with another stranger carrying a metal case and two cats.

"Luna! Artemis!" Serena squealed at the cats

They both walked up to her and meowed lightly before turning and sitting together next to Mina.

Serena turned her attention to the stranger that walked into the room with the cats. Amy walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Hello again Amy" The stranger said "Where's the bride?" Amy pointed to Serena and the stranger set the case down next to her.

"Usa, this is Cera, She's doing you're nails" Amy grinned as Serena's face lite up

Serena squealed "Oh my, you guys really do spoil me!"

"We'll you deserve you're dream wedding Serena, you've saved the world enough times to earn a million of you're dream wedding" Mina said

The cats hissed and scratched Mina lightly and the scouts glared at her.

The two professionals looked up from what they were doing curiously.

Raye suddenly grinned and said "Metaphor we use. Best friend slang"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they nodded in acceptance and carried on with there work. Mina sent apologetic glances at the scouts and cats.

"IM DONE IN THE SHOWER GIRLS" Ilene shouted from upstairs

"Lita your turn" Amy said checking over her schedule


	4. New Arrivals

Darien finished putting on his tux; he stepped out of his bedroom to find 2 men already dressed in tuxedos.

"I can't do my bow tie" Darien sighed with frustration

Ken chuckled as he walked over to him

"Come here son, I'll do it for you" He said kindly

Darien stared at him for a second then grinned boyishly as he gingerly walked over to Ken and aloud him to do his tie.

He just called me son. Serena was right, they do think of me as part of the family. I finally have a real family

He had tears of happiness in his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MINA ITS YOU'RE TURN TO HAVE YOU'RE HAIR, MAKE-UP AND NAILS DONE. HURRY UP IN THE SHOWER WILL YA!" Raye screamed up the stairs.

Amy glanced worriedly at Raye.

"I was to busy worrying about Serena ruining the schedule it didn't enter my head about Mina" She sighed sadly

"I heard that" Mina growled running down the stairs.

All 4 scouts, except Serena were down stairs.

Amy was dressed in a light blue spaghetti strapped gown that clung to her curves until it reached her waist and flowed straight to the ground. Her hair was in little ringlets with light blue sapphire jewels clipped in some places making it sparkle in the light.

Raye was dressed in a red version of Amy's dress; her hair was down normally with a ruby red bow tied at the back.

Lita was wearing a tight forest green dress that clung to her curves, crossing over at the back. Her hair was down and crinkled with emerald earrings to finish the look.

Mina was wearing a shimmering light orange gown that flowed freely to the floor, showing her curves slightly. Her hair was down completely accessorized with amber jewels making it sparkle in the moonlight.

Amy sighed looking at her schedule

"What is it Amy?" Lita asked

"We're 7 minutes behind schedule! We're going to be late."

Raye groaned grabbing the schedule and throwing it out the window

Amy gasped "Raye how could you do that!"

Mina and Lita struggled to keep back giggles.

"You're blooming schedule is driving me insane! Just relax for once Aims!" Raye said

"Yea Amy, today's the day of happiness our prince and princess are getting married!" Mina smiled warmly

suddenly there was a load bang and a bright light surrounded the room.

On instinct the scouts ducked and reached for there transformation wands

"Chill out people, just us" Came a mature voice

The scouts looked up and saw Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru in formal wear.

"What was that?" Serena screamed down the stairs

"Don't worry Serena, just carry on getting dressed" Lita called up the stairs smiling

"Glad you could make it" Mina said bringing them into a hug

"Who's guarding the gate though?" Amy asked

"Don't worry Amy, Someone trust worthy I assure you" Trista smiled

"The princess's big day has finally come!" Hotaru squealed

"In more ways then one" Amara smiled slyly


	5. Here Comes The Bride

All the inner scouts looked at the outers confused, when a loud voice interupted them.

"LADIES I AM PROUD TO INTRODUCE TO YOU… THE BRIDE AND FUTURE MRS CHIBA… SERENA USAGI TUSKINO" Ilene called from the top of the stairs.

All eyes focused onto the stairs as Serena slowly came into view, as did Luna and Artemis.

Serena's hair wasn't in her usual two-meatball style. Her hair was half up and half down; the part that was half up was in a tight bun in the back of her head which had a ring of small pink flowers at the base. Also her hair hanged down in a golden wave instead of its usual straight look. Attached to a tiara just behind her fringe was a veil that fell lightly around her face and down the back of her hair.

She was in a gown that had one slit in the front the gown for movement. It such a radiant shade of white you could swear it was glowing softly. The sleeves were stiff and curled around her arm showing off every bit of bare skin on her neck and shoulder. The neckline was at the same level at the top of the sleeve only teasing anyone that noticed. It was a tight fitting dress until her midsection where it ended in a V line as the rest fell around her frame, it continued along the floor creating a train. She also wore a pair of white gloves that came up to her elbow. To top it off she wore glass slippers that sparkled lightly.

Her make-up was light and natural and she hand a band of pearls sitting delicately around her neck, the same sort of pearls hung loosely around her wrist.

Everyone gasped as she walked slowly down the stairs, Both cats walking behind her. Her mother had tears in her eyes and Sammy was smiling widely.

"Serena you look beautiful" Mina breathed

Serena looked up from concentrating on the stairs and smiled at Mina. She noticed the outer scouts behind them and squealed excitedly, loosing her balance and tripping down the stairs.

"SERENA!" Ilene called as the scouts rushed forwards and caught her

"Thanks guys" She thanked them quickly and leapt onto the outer scouts screaming with joy"

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS MADE IT!"

Everyone giggled

"Don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Ilene asked politely

"Mum there my close, close, CLOSE friends from out of town" Serena smiled slyly

The outers smiled shyly.

"Serena we have to go we're going to be late!" Amy said

Serena froze.

"Im about to go get married"

"Yes you are" Mina said smiling

Luna smiled and nestled her head into Artemis's neck affectionately.


	6. The Alter, The Vows And The Glow

Andrew looked at the fidgeting crowd and then looked at his watch

"Mr.Chiba, she's 30mintues late… I don't think she's coming" The priest said

Darien looked at Andrew who smiled at him giving him a knowing look

"She'll be here" He replied calmly.

Just then Amara, Trista, Michelle and Hotaru came walking down the isle with Ilene and Sammy.

Darien grinned as he saw them, Michelle winked playfully at Darien as she sat down on the front row.

Just then the music started to play from the organ.

Luna and Artemis walked in slowly both carrying a white lace pillow with 2 golden rings in there mouths. They took a stand next to Darien and Andrew at the alter.

Raye came walking down the isle slowly holding onto Chad with one arm and holding a bouquet with the other. She and Chad took a seat into the front row.

Next came Amy with Greg, Lita and ken then Mina and josh.

'Canon' started to play as everyone stood at the priest's sign. Darien couldn't take the grin of his face.

Everybody's eyes were on the door.

It opened and Serena came walking down the isle slowly, holding onto her father with one arm and a bouquet of red and white roses in the other.

Darien gasped as he saw his angel walking up the isle. There eyes locked.

Darien smiled warmly, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Serena's father kissed her on her forehead as they reached the alter and sat down next to his wife with tears in his eyes.

Mina took Serena's bouquet and sat back down.

Serena turned to face Darien and smiled warmly at him.

"We are gathered here to day to bring these to wonderful people together in holy matrimony. Darien Chiba and Serena Tsukino."

Darien took Serena's hand in his own as he took a deep nervous breath.

"They will now exchange vow's… Darien..."

Darien gave a small nod not leaving Serena's gaze

"When you first dropped that test paper on my head I new I loved you then and there. I got scared and I tried to push you away. I felt things for you that I never felt for anybody ever. I pushed and I pushed but you just kept bouncing back I gave up pushing and admitted it; I never imagined you felt the same way so I left it. I made a point everyday to walk into you're path just so you would crash into me. You used to fall and I used to catch you. Whenever you fall I will always be here to catch you Serena Usagi Tsukino, I love you more then I love to breath. I can't wait to wake up in the morning beside you to have you bouncing and tripping around our house. We've been through so much together I can't imagine one minute of my life without you, and I never want to find out either. I will die for you Usako. Just like you have died for me…."

Everyone frowned lightly but dismiss it as a metaphor.

"Our love is so strong it has survived through different life times, through constant battles and tests, but now we are free, free to live our lives together. I love you Serena, and I intend to marry you right here right now"

Serena grinned through tears and started her vow's

"Darien I have never met a guy like you before. I love you so much it hurts sometimes if im not with you. I've seen our future without each other and I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. We've been through ours ups and downs and now our love is stronger then ever…When you asked me to be you're wife I was the happiest girl alive. Right now I think im going to burst with joy and love and excitement…"

Everyone chuckled lightly

"Darien I love you so much and I can't wait until we're finally together, forever."

Darien wiped away her tears softly.

Mina sobbed happily into Raye's shoulder. Everyone was blowing there nose's and wiping there eyes dry.

The priest wiped his eyes.

"This isn't in the script but I've done a lot of weddings and heard a lot of vows but this wedding is the most gorgeous wedding I've ever seen" he said crying softly

Serena smiled warmly

"Now" He said clearing his throat "Darien Chiba will you take thee Serena Tsukino, to be you're wife, to love and to hold to kiss and to cherish through sickness and in health?"

"I Do" He said softly sniffing

"And Serena do you take thee Darien Chiba to be you husband, to love and to hold, to kiss and to cherish through sickness and in health"

"I Do!" She squealed

The priest chuckled "The rings please" He said staring weirdly at the 2 cats carrying the cushion

Andrew bent down and took the rings handing them to the couple.

Darien put Serena's on her 3rd finger on her left hand softly as did Serena to Darien

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said chuckling as Darien looked at him pleadingly "You may now kiss the bride"

Darien grinned and without warning took Serena in his arms and dipped her.

She cried out softly in surprise and gripped onto Darien's neck

He kissed her deeply and passionately as everybody clapped

Suddenly everbody in the audience gasped and some people screamed, looking above the newly weds


	7. An Unexpected Surprise

A soft silver glow formed above the couple and everyone stared at it wtih wide scared eyes. The scouts tightened their hands around their wands ready for battle,

Darien and Serena broke apart. Serena looked above Darien dazedly and spotted the glow.

She gasped

Darien looked at her, confused, and put her back on her feet; he followed the gaze and gasped.

An image of Queen Serenity formed, she was smiling warmly.

Immediately the scouts raised and bowed politely.

"Oh stand you silly Billys" She said softly, and then turned her attention to Serena and Darien who was staring at her like they've seen a ghost.

Nobody noticed the priest suddenly faint.

"Oh my sweet daughter you're finally married. How I have dreamed of this day" Queen Serenity said calmly holding out a glowing hand and tracing her cheek.

Ilene and Ken gasped

"I don't know what's going on or who you are but that is my daughter" Ken bellowed

"Oh my im so silly!" The queen giggled "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Queen Serenity former Queen of the moon and the mother of Princess Serenity future Queen of Earth and the moon."

Everybody gasped except the scouts

"I don't think any of us understand" Andrew said suddenly

"No we dont!" Molly cried

"Some of us do" Luna said suddenly

Everyone gasped and stared at Luna

"Did Serena's cat just talk?" Sammy asked

"Oh my god" Some people whispered in disbelief

"I think before we go any further it is time we introduce you to who you're friends or family really are…" The queen said looking at the cats

"Allow us to introduce you to Sailor Mars" Artemis said jumping onto Raye's shoulder who just stared at him wide eyed

"Sailor Mercury" Luna jumped onto Amy's shoulder who gasped nervously

"Sailor Jupiter" Artemis jumped onto Lita's shoulder who looked like she was ready to faint.

"And Sailor Venus the last discovered of the inner sailor scouts" Luna said jumping onto Mina's shoulder. Mina gasped and stared at everybody wide eyed.

"B…But there so young! Its lies!" Somebody screamed

"But it makes sense!" Melvin shouted from the second row

"They can't be the scouts! The scouts have been around for years that means they would only have been 14 when they we're first discovered!" Andrew breathed

"Yes we we're only 14 Andrew" Amy said bowing her head

Queen Serenity turned to the inner scouts. "Transform girls" She ordered

Everybody nodded

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER"

Everyone stared at the naked silhouettes being covered by ribbons.

In flashes of colours the scouts stood in the places of Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina.

"I can't believe it" Andrew breathed in disbelief

"Who are the other scouts? Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn?" Melvin asked

"let me introduce you to the Outer scouts" The queen said pointing to Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru that didn't look at all shocked.

"URANUS PLANET POWER"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER"

"SATURN PLANET POWER"

Older looking scouts stood staring at the crowd.

"I am Sailor Uranus" Amara shouted

"I am Sailor Neptune" Michelle called

"I am Sailor Pluto and the guardian Gate of time" Trista smiled

"And I am Sailor Saturn" Hotaru grinned

"But where's Sailor Moon? And Tuxedo Mask" somebody shouted

"I think I can guess" Ilene whimpered weakly getting up and walking towards Serena and Darien.

"You're Sailor Moon aren't you?" She asked Serena quietly

"Hai momma" Serena admitted

"I suspected so" She said bringing her into a hug

"What? But she can't be Sailor Moon! That's not possible!" Andrew bellowed, protectivly over the girl he thought of as a sister.

"She's not just Sailor Moon but she is the Moon princess that we live to protect" Raye said

"That's not true!" Ken shouted through tears

"Oh my god" Molly cried

"It's true" Serena admitted bowing her head "Im Sailor Moon..."

"PROVE IT" Someone screamed

Serena summoned her broach from her sub-spaced pocket and lifted into the air

"MOON ETERNAL CRYSTAL POWER"

Flashes of pink and feathers surrounded Serena as she turned into Sailor Moon.

"You risk you're life to save others! You've died because of what you do havent you Serena!" Andrew cried

"Hai" She said staring at him

"No!" Ilene whispered weakly, tears running down her face

"That's sooo cool! My sisters Sailor Moon" Sammy cheered

"I am running out of time" The queen said weakly

"What do you mean? You cant go!" Serena whimpered

"I have to my darling."

"So that means you're tuxedo mask?" Andrew asked Darien

He nodded and transformed ignoring gasps off of the crowd

"He is also Prince Endymion of Earth" Queen Serenity said

"Does this mean that my daughter isn't my daughter?" Ilene asked weakly

"No she is very much you're daughter as she is mine. Luna will explain the story..."

"Hai… Listen carefully" Luna started, she told the story of the negaverse, the prince and the princess and the Moon kingdom.

"So this Neo Queen Serenity of the Earth and Moon is my daughter in the future?" Ken asked

"Hai… But sooner into the future then you think" The queen stated

"What do you mean?" Darien asked confused

"I am not only here to congratulate you. I am here to crown the King and Queen of both the Earth and Moon." She grinned

"WHAT!" Serena screamed "IM NOT READY TO BE A QUEEN! IM ONLY 20 FOR CHRIST SAKES!"

Darien put his arm around her "Its ok. We can do this Usako"

"Endymion is right Serenity, You're ready. You both are"

"You can do this Serena, we believe in you" Amy smiled

"But im not ready!" Serena whimpered

"Trust me Serena, you're ready. I would say so if you're not because I would know" Trista said calmly

Serena nodded slightly and stared at Queen Serenity.

"Let the coronation begin" Serenity called


	8. Long Live The New King And Queen

"Let the coronation begin" Serenity called

Queen Serenity said some accent Latin words. Darien and Serena started to float… Gold glowing orbs surrounded them.

Everybody gasped

"What's happening to my daughter" Ilene cried, running forward, Ken held her tightly.

Serena's hair transformed back into her usual meatballs… her scout uniform turned into her white Serenity gown and Darien's Tux turned into amour

The scouts bowed before there prince and princess

Princess Serenity grabbed Prince Endymion's hands nervously, He smiled reassuringly.

"Princess Serenity, do you swear to be a justful Queen of the Light. To rule with kindness beside your husband and unite the Solar System once more in peace, to take care of the earth, moon and rest of the solar system and to create utopia?" Serenity asked

The scouts stood staring at the couple.

"I solemnly swear to protect this universe with my life and with my love" Princess Serenity said softly, tears trailing down her face.

"Prince Endymion, do you swear to be a justful King of the light, to rule the golden kingdom along side you're wife, to unite the solar system once more in peace and to help take care of the earth, moon and rest of the solar system along side Princess Serenity?"

"I swear" He said taking Serena's face in his hands and wiping away the tears softly.

"In this night and in this hour I call upon silver crystal power" Serenity summoned

Serena gasped and gripped at her chest as the Silver crystal came out of her body and floated peacefully over to Serenity.

Ilene cried harshly into Kens chest as Everyone stared in awe at the glowing crystal.

"Crowns" Serenity said simply. The silver crystal gave off a glow and two crowns appeared in her hands. One had red jewel in the middle in the shape of a heart and diamonds around it.

She placed it slowly onto Princess Serenity's head

"Neo-Queen Serenity has awoken" Serenity said as she placed it in between the princess's meatballs. Serena glowed gold and her gown changed to a tighter version. Wings expanded out of her back and a soft pink lip gloss appeared on her lips.

Everybody gasped. The scouts bowed once again, as did the cats.

Serenity smiled at her daughter, The Neo-queen had her eyes closed peacefully. She turned to Endymion who was staring at Serena lovingly with a warm grin on his face.

Queen Serenity slowly placed a plain gold crown onto Endymion's head

"Neo-King Endymion has awoken" She said

Darien began to glow to same gold as Serena as a tuxedo appeared over his amour and a Cane appeared in his hand.

Neo-Queen Serenity opened her eyes and stared at Neo-King Endymion.

He nodded slightly. She nodded back.

"I call upon the ancient power come to us on this hour, unite the planets be as one be peaceful, It has just begun" The Neo-Queen spoke softly "Silver crystal, allow there to be no more pain one that evil cannot gain. I pour my energy and my love into saving this world from suffering."

A bright light filled the room from Serena.

She breathed deeply and opened her eyes to the people around her. Everybody was bowing including Endymion and her mother.

"People of this world, rise" She said softly "I promise to make this world a happy place, no more evil will roam the streets of Tokyo. The suffering is over."

Everyone clapped fiercely and Endymion got up and embraced his new wife, who smiled weakly at him and collapsed against his strong chest.

Ilene and Ken looked up at their daughter and smiled proudly.

"I have to move on now my darling daughter. My destiny is complete" Serenity said sadly staring at her daughter

Serena turned to her mother "No! Please you cannot go! I need you mother" She pleaded

"Im sorry my dear, it is time"

"Will I ever see you again?" Serena asked desperately, tears falling freely down her face

"In you're dreams and in you're heart" She said turning to Endymion "My son" She smiled

Endymion smiled sadly back "I trust you will treat my daughter well. You're mother and father would be proud of you." She said

"Be happy my darlings..." She faded

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Serena screamed, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

She sobbed in Endymion's arms.

Neptune cried gently

Pluto raised her staff and called sadly "long live the new King and Queen"


End file.
